Malfoy's True Colors
by NightHawk450
Summary: Ginny's back for her 6th year of Hogwarts but shes emotionaly unstable and whos to come along and save her but a certain Slytherin.
1. I

**I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter except the plot. I'll think of something else to say later.**

Summary: An emotionally unstable Ginny returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year and is contemplating suicide but who should come along other than Malfoy to save her.

As Ginny was sitting on a window sill in her house she was thinking about her life. Everything which once mattered, mattered no more and she felt the world crumbling all around her. _Why did it have to happen to me? _she wondered. _What did I do to deserve it?_ She was 16 and well developed for her age. She had curves in all the right places and she wore clothes that showed it. "Well I guess I'll just have to go to school tomorrow and make the best of it." And with that Ginny went upstairs changed into her pjs and went to bed.

**Next Day**

"Come on Ginny we'll be late for the train if you don't hurry!" Ginny's older brother Ron yelled up the stairs to her. He, like his sister and four brothers, had red hair. Ron was tall thin and most Gryffindor girls would kill to be his girlfriend but Ron had focus; and that was Hermione. "I'll be right down, hold on!" Ginny yelled back. _God why can't they just leave me alone?_ Ginny thought while she tugged her trunk down stairs. After everything was in the trunk and the two kids were in the car, Mr. Weasley started the engine and they were off to the train station. _What are we, muggles?_ Ginny thought irritably as they pulled out of the lot.

Once they got to the train station Ron left Ginny, _as usual_, and went to seek out Hermione beloved and Harry, _as usual_. So, _as usual_, Ginny went to find her friends but when she got to where she thought they were sitting, she listened to what was being said inside the compartment and what she heard she didn't like. "I mean I sent her so many owls over the summer and she didn't send a single one back, honestly you would think she would at least want someone to talk to other than all those brothers." came the voice of Ginny's best friend Bella. "I know what you mean Bella, I sent her owls too, maybe she was too busy thinking about the boy who lived." After that was said the compartment burst into laughter.

At that point Ginny burst into tears and ran down the corridor until she found an empty compartment. Once she found one, she went in, closed the door and curled up into a ball in the corner still crying. _I didn't answer them because I was on vacation all summer and anyway I don't like Harry anymore, why do they have to talk about me behind my back like that? _Ginny sat there crying and listening to the footsteps in the corridor. After a few minutes two people came in. It was a seventh year girl Ginny recognized as being Pansy Parkinson dragging an annoyed looking Malfoy behind her.

"Oh come on Draco, this is the only time we get to be alone before we get to Hogwarts." Pansy cooed, enveloping her arms around him. Draco, obviously out of discomfort, shifted and backed up a bit.

"Pansy I'm betrothed to you isn't that enough?" Malfoy replied, rolling his eyes. "Just because you always want sex doesn't mean that I always have to give it to you." He spat.

And with that Pansy burst into tears and ran out or the compartment. Oh the woes of the first day had kicked in. That's when Malfoy looked around and noticed Ginny.

"Well, well, well." he smirked. "What do we have here?" He sleekily slid into the compartment. "Ah... little Ginny Weasley I see."

After he said that he started to advance toward her.

**A/N: Hi everybody hope you liked my first ever story I know it was kinda short but it will get better. If any1 wants to im me or e-mail me my screen name is S21P4 and my e-mail address is in my profile. Well r-n-r every1!**


	2. II

Hi!!!! I don't own anything in this story but sadly the plot so r n r please! Hey thanks to all of the people who reviewed last chapter!

**Previously: **"Well, well, well." he said. "What do we have here, ah, little Ginny Weasley I see." After he said that he started to advance toward her.

As Malfoy was walking toward her, Ginny stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you in here?" Malfoy sneered as his eyes glazed over her newly perfected body. "Spying on me... are you?" He could feel the nervous state radiate off her small frame. "I didn't know you liked me that much." He smirked.

Ginny lazily stared him in the eye and said, "Malfoy, I have never in my life met someone so vile, so idiotic and so..." she didn't finish her sentence; instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

At first Malfoy was surprised but seeing as how he always had a deepseated maybe-kind-of-sort-of crush on Ginny he turned the sloppy kiss into a passionate one. Soon there tongues were in each others and Ginny had her arms around Malfoys neck.

After about a minute of this Ginny broke away and ran out of the compartment leaving Malfoy standing there stunned trying to realize what just happened. After a few minutes the train stopped and everyone had to get off so Malfoy went to his compartment to get his luggage, he would think about this later.

_Damn my father for restricting this forbidden love_.

**Dinner**

Malfoy was walking to dinner not really wanting to eat but to find a quick bang for the night when in the great hall he felt something brush against his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a certain red head running from the great hall. He decided to go see what was wrong. When he caught up to her he called out "Hey Weaselette! What was with the kiss earlier, I know I'm irresistible but-" He cut himself off when saw her face. It was tearstained and red from crying.

"Wha- what's wrong?" he asked her in a calm voice. "I just- I just-" And with that she collapsed on the floor and started crying even harder, so Malfoy picked her up and started carrying her to his dormitory.

_Why is he doing this?_ she thought to herself. "Where are you taking me?" she managed to say between sobs. "I'm just taking you to my dormitory, there we can talk." he replied. They were silent the rest of the way except for some sobs from Ginny.

"Pureblood." Malfoy said when they reached the portrait. They went inside and he sat her down on a sofa by the fire. "Ok little Weaslette," he said "I just-" Ginny cut him off.

"Ginerva." she insisted.

"What?"

"My names Ginerva." she said. A/N: Despite what some people might say, Ginny's real name is Ginerva Weasley and if you don't believe me go to and look in the facts section. Believe me J.K. Rowling said so herself.

"Ok," he said. "Generva, Ginny, whatever you want to be called, what's the matter? First you kiss me on the train and now you collapse right in front of me in the great hall?" Malfoy said with a frown on his face.

"I just was upset, I've been crying a lot lately but I'm ok now, honest." Ginny looked uncomfortably around. "So I will go now."

"Ok, that may be so," Draco continued, ignoring her statement. "but why did you kiss me?" At that question Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.

"Oh, that, well you see I wasn't in right mind when I did that." She replied, nearly stumbling on her words.

"Sure thing, Weasley." he replied, cockily. After that Ginny got up and left. Her last words to him were, "Good night Draco." She said rather seductively as she left Malfoy in her wake gaping at what she just called him.

**A/N:** So how did everyone like it? R n r people! Ok for all of you people that just love my story heres your chance to get involved in it i need a beta so just e-mail me and i will email you back some questions so you can answer them and e-mail them back to me. I will only hold this opertunity open for two weeks so e-mail me fast good luck everyone!!


	3. III

**Hi thank you to all my reviewers!!! Well hope you like this next chapter! And remember i don't own anything but Bella and Nat!**

Her last words to him were, "Good night Draco." as she left Malfoy in her wake gaping at what she just called him.

**Next Day**

Ginny came storming into the common room and sat down in a chair and started crying. She was mad because she had just got in a fight with her best friends boy friend. She thought about the fight, _Why are you trying to break Bella and I up Ginny just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you have to wreck our relationship! _Bella's boy friend Nat said that. Knowing that she couldn't stand up to him she just walked away. _Bella knows the truth, _she thought to herself. _she knows that I would never try to break her and her boyfriend up. _After the fight she ran back to the common room and immediately pulled out her charms homework in hopes of forgetting the fight.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Malfoy sat on a couch in his common room thinking about yesterday. _Yesterday was weird. _he thought to himself. _First the little Wesslette kisses me on the train for no apparent reason, then she starts crying her eyes out in front of me and basically admits that she is very depressed. Hmmm maybe I can get her to say why._ After that he got up and decided to go out to the quitich pitch to think over ways to get her to tell him.

**Gryfindor Common Room**

Ginny had calmed down but was still upset. _I haven't seen a boy that angry since, well I don't want to think about it right now. _she thought. _Maybe I should go to the quitich pitch to blow off some steam, yah that's what ill do._ After that she got up, went to get her broom, and went through the portrait hole to go to the quitich pitch.

**Quitich Pitch**

Malfoy was flying around on his broom thinking when a flash of red hair flew past him. _Ah, now's the perfect time to put my plan into action. _He flew after her with a smile on his face.

"Hey wait up he called to her." she slowed down her broom and waited for him. "What?" she said with a I'm-really-busy-so-leave-me-alone-face. Malfoy was taken aback by the way she said that. _Wow after what I did for her last night you would at least think that she would be a little nicer towards me._ "Hey watch it." he said. "I could have left you on the floor last night crying your eyes out." "Ok yah your right im sorry I've just been really stressed out lately." she said to him.

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere were we can just sit and talk?" he asked her in a voice that said he was obviously hoping she would go with him, catching this tone of voice Ginny said "I would like that very much." "Ok." he said "Follow me." Then he turned his broom upwards and started flying full speed ahead towards the treetops.

When they got to where it was they were going, Ginny just gasped at what was before her. Malfoy had taken her to a beautiful garden with tons of flowers of every color and right in the middle of it all lay a red and white checkered blanket. Ginny was wondering what the blanket was for when she realized that she was real cold and shivering. Draco saw this and thanked her dad for teaching him the freezing spell.

They both put down their brooms and went over to the blanket. Draco sat down first and picked up the blanket and motioned to Ginny to sit down and he would wrap her up in it. Reluctantly, Ginny sat down and Malfoy wrapped her up in the blanket witch was oddly warm. After he wrapped her up to Ginnies surprise he kept his hand wrapped around her so that he was holding her like they were going out Ginny like that because of the odd since of support she felt.

Ginny was admiring the flowers when Malfoy spoke. "Um Ginny?" "Yes Draco." "Can I ask you a question?" "Yes, what is it?"

**A/N:** Hi everybody!! Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger like that I feel sooo evil but I did it because I needed to stop this chapter somewhere in and now I have a good start for my next chapter. Well r n r everyone!! Oh ya and i would also like to tell everyone that you really let me down by not e-mailin me to be my beta so the part is still open but you have to e-mail me in a week or ill stay with my original writing.


	4. IV

**Hi!!!! I don't own anything in this story but, sadly, the plot so r n r please! Hey thanks to all of the people who reviewed last chapter! Just so ya know, I'm makin this chapter longer for all of you all that really like my story!**

Ginny was admiring the flowers when Malfoy spoke. "Um, Ginny?" "Yes, Draco." she responded. "Can I ask you a question?" "Of course, what is it?"

"There is a Hogsmead trip this weekend, right ..." he began hesitantly.

"Yes, I think there is." Ginny replied flatly.

"Thank you, but that wasn't the real question." Draco continued patiently as Ginny mumbled her apology, "Ginny, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to... Ginevra, will you go with me?"

Ginny looked at Draco curiously, surprised by his hopeful tone. He gazed back at her cautiously. "Yes." Ginny answered quietly and returned to staring at the flowers.

After a few minutes, Ginny broke the silence. "You know, you don't have to do anything for me... You are doing so much for me and I...I can't do anything in return." Malfoy sat in silence, trying to think of a logical response. " I just thought it would be nice to help is all." he finally said. "But you're not nice...ever." she responded incredulously. "I know, but I feel obligated to be nice in this case." Draco replied in an I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-right-now voice so Ginny didn't press on.

It started getting dark so Ginny tried to get up to leave but Malfoy kept him arms around her. "We need to go." she told him. "Its getting late." After that he let her up and did a quick spell to make the blanket go away and Ginny was enveloped in a cloud of coldness again and she shivered. Seeing her tremble, Malfoy came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around, before looking deeply into her eyes. "One more question." he said. "Did you enjoy that little kiss yesterday?" Ginny was stunned by this question but decided to answer truthfully. "Yes, I did." she answered him, holding his gaze.

Malfoy slowly lowered his head towards her mouth and kissed her lightly. Having felt empty and alone for so long, Ginny deepened the kiss. She played her tongue along his lips lightly, asking for entrance and Malfoy opened his mouth, inviting her. Ginny loved the feelings he inspired in her and she never wanted it to end. Malfoy felt the same way, almost. Wow she really knows how to kiss I would never expect that from a Weasel. _Test one passed with flying colors_. He thought snidely.

**Next Day Gryffindor Common Room **

Ginny was wandering around happily when Nat came through the portrait hole. When she saw him she quickly turned around and started up the stairs to her dorm, knowing that he couldn't go in there. She had almost made it to the sanctuary of her dorm when she heard Nat call out to her, "Ginny please come back and talk to me." Even though she wanted to act like she didn't hear him, Ginny turned around and went back down the stairs to talk to Nat.

Nat walked over to the couch by the fire and sat down on it, waiting for Ginny. She slowly followed and sat down on the couch also, as far away from Nat as possible. She glanced at him then stared into the fire, waiting for him to speak, and he did. "Ginny I'm sorry for lashing out at you the other day, Bella explained to me that you would never try to break me and her up." "It's okay Nat, I really didn't care." Ginny said shrugging. "No, it's not okay I'm sorry for getting mad and not letting you explain." "Nat, it's okay, you really don't have to press on." she said exasperated. "Sure Ginny, but um, are we really okay, are you really okay? Because you seem a little out of it." "I'm fine Nat, I just need some rest." With that said Ginny went up to her dorm.

After pacing for a bit, she fell exhaustedly onto her bed and feel asleep. Soon after she fell asleep, Ginny started to dream. She didn't know any of the people she was with or even where she was but she knew she was there. There were lots of people talking so low that she couldn't hear them but she made out someone saying "Oy, Harry! Get the girl and take her upstairs so she won't see anything and go blabbing!" after she heard that she felt someone take her hand and lead her up the stairs, she guessed it was Harry. A/N: ok for all of you all out there that are a little confused, you know how when your sleeping and you dream of people that you know but you don't realize it is them until you wake up? Well, that's what's going on right now. Now, on with the story!

After they got upstairs he sat her down on the bed and sat next to her. "Do you know why you're here?" the person asked. "No." she replied truthfully. "We kidnapped you because you know something we don't and we need to know it" he said, sounding apologetic. "But why me; why not my brother?" she asked perplexed. "Because we thought you would be easier to handle and we thought you would talk before it came to this." "What will you do to me if I doni tell you what you need to know?" she asked frightened about the thought of what they could do to her while she was in their possession. "Well, I'm sorry but that's why they told me to take you up here, because we need a way to make you talk. After tonight I'm sure you will tell us everything." he ended that like it was the end of the conversation so Ginny didn't press on.

The boy whom she thought to be Harry got off the bed and made her stand up. He suddenly lunged at Ginny, tore her pants off, and pushed her back down on the bed. He was undressing himself also. Ginny suddenly understood what he was going to do but she knew couldn't do anything to stop him. Because of a charm they had put on her, she was virtually helpless. Ginny started to cry softly but the boy didn't notice, he just got back onto the bed and got on top of her. _No!_ She thought. _You cant do this, you just cant, I don't want to believe this is happening, you cant do this to me!!!_ Despite her pleading and screams, he raped her. Ginny had heard that the first time always hurt a little bit, but the boy was using so much force and he was hurting Ginny so much that she couldn't stop screaming. He continued to force himself upon her despite her pleas for him to stop. Ginny began sobbing and the boy finally stopped got off of her. He left her without saying another word.

Ginny woke up terrified, screaming and in a cold sweat. She sat up for a minute, thinking. I haven't thought about that for a long time, she thought. I don't ever want to think about it again. I want to be happy, to do that I need to forget about that day and go on with my life. After calming down and forcing the memories to recede, Ginny got out of bed and got dressed. A few minutes after she had finished and had begun wondering what she was going to do, Bella came in and asked if Ginny wanted to go to diner. She gratefully accepted and went with her, hoping to see a certain someone.

**A/N**: Hey sorry it took sooooo long to update and now all of you all are probibly at the edge of your seats pullin out your hair but i felt that this story really needed more so i added more to the chapter. I need to go to the hostital to get some x-rays tomorrowbut ill try to update sometime this weekend. Well, r-n-r everyone!


	5. V

**Hi!!!! I don't own anything in this story but sadly the plot so r n r please! Oh, I do own Harry and Bella! **

After that, Bella came in and asked if Ginny wanted to go to dinner, Ginny gratefully said yes and went with her just to see a certain someone.

**Dinner**

Ginny was sitting between Bella and Colin, facing the Slytherin table. She was staring at Malfoy and ignoring the delicious food set before her. Bella was worried about Ginny not eating and wanted to find out what the cause was. She followed Ginny's line of sight and discovered what, or rather who, her best friend was gazing at "Hey Ginns do you have a crush on someone or are you just staring because you know that your looking forward to going to Hogsmead tomorrow with him?" At that, Ginny sprang to attention.

"How did you know we were going together?" she asked.

"Oh, well you see my little Ginnykins you only wrote it in your diary how many times?" Bella replied "Don't call me that ever again and why have you been reading my diary?" Ginny demanded, her voice rising.

Bella put on a sweet voice and replied innocently, "Because you have been acting weird lately and writing in it more so I decided to investigate, and what should I find written in it but _I think Draco Malfoy is soooooooo cute! And he has those deep stormy eyes! I cant believe he asked me to Hogsmead!! I'm so excited! I can't wait for our... is it a date? ... Whatever it is, I can't wait to spend it with him!" _Ginny just sat there thinking when Bella broke the silence. "So did you say yes?" she asked. Ginny didn't think Bella would scold her about going with Malfoy so she told her the truth. "Yes." Ginny admitted in a quiet voice, showing her insecurity.

"Oh Ginny!! That's sooooo great!!" Bella gushed.

"Oh really, how is that sooo great?" Ginny asked. "I mean if Ron found out I'd be dead."

"Yes, but he's not going find out and you want to know why that is?" Bella asked smirking mischievously.

"Oh please tell me." Ginny begged, sounding worried.

"Because I'm going to make sure that he doesn't see you with Malfoy."

"Okay, do whatever but you have to, but you know if Ron thinks something's up he'll find a way to get past you."

"Nat and I will keep him with us, don't you worry. Nat wanted to check out some Quittich supplies while we were there anyway and I'm sure Ron can help him find what he needs." After that they both got up and started making their way back to their common room.

Seeing Ginny and Bella get up, Malfoy stood also and followed them to the staircase. When he had almost caught up to them, he called out "Ginny can I talk to you for a second?" Bella and Ginny both stopped and gave him a curious look. "Um Ginny, can I talk to you for a second _alone?" _He asked, stressing the last word. Ginny considered him for a moment, then nodded. Bella walked up the stairs and turned the corner and Ginny slowly descended to Malfoy.

"Yes, Draco?" Ginny said in a rather seductively low voice.

"I just wanted to know if we were still on for the Hogsmead trip tomorrow." Malfoy said. Ginny thought for a moment. _Didn't I already say that I was going with him? Why does he care so much that I go with him? _"Yes, Malfoy." she finally said.

At this point people started to come out of the great hall. Ginny could make out the heads of Ron, Hermionie and Harry. Ginny and Malfoy stayed right where they were and the trio passed them without noticing Ginny's flushed appearance or that she was in Malfoy's company. Then, Ginny felt someone touch her arm. She turned around and found herself looking into two large blue eyes. She started falling backward in fright yelling "Stay away from me!" And after that everything went black.

**Hi everyone. I know that this chapter was kinda short but I needed this one to b short so the next one would b long. I just wanna clear some things up now Ginny's first name is spelt G-E-N-E-R-V-A and I did find that out from the official harry potter website. Thank you so much everyone for all the positive reviews I haven't had one bad one yet! Well, r-n-r everyone!**


	6. VI

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer is down and we need to get it fixed so I can't update unless I go to my friends house so sorry everyone! Well it's a snow day and you know what that means! Bubye everyone!


End file.
